1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector, and more particularly, to a memory card connector for use in notebook computers, PC printers and palmtop computers which can expand the space under the connector for installing electronic components and can be maintained easily.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Developments
Rapid progress in various personal computer technologies and improvements in shrinking-size components may make notebook computers the most popular computers in the computer market in the future. For note book computers (or PC printers, palmtop computers) equipped with PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) slots, memory card connectors are used for connecting PCMCIA cards loaded in the slots to the mainboard of the notebook. A conventional memory card connector is usually installed on a mainboard by using SMT (Surface Mounting Technology) which solders the pins of the connector directly to the surface of the mainboard. Such rigid connection usually causes serious maintenance problems if the connector is to be replaced later on. Besides, the bottom of the conventional memory card connector is directly placed on the surface of the mainboard. The occupied area under the connector can not be used for other purposes such as installing electronic components. Such waste in mainboard space is usually not tolerable in notebook computers which have very restrictive mainboard space.
The memory card connector of the present invention may be detachably mounted on a mainboard. The memory card connector comprises a header and a carrier connected to the header, wherein the header is provided with a plurality of pins extended in both inward and outward directions, and a vertical circuit board is electrically and securely connected to the outward pins of the header. The lower end of the circuit board is detachably inserted into a female connector of the mainboard.
In the memory card connector of the present invention the height of the circuit board of the connector can also be set according to the requirement of a specific application of the connector so that the space (stand-off) between the connector and the mainboard can be properly utilized.
Additionally, two memory card connectors which may be stacked together, such that the outward pins of the upper connector are longer than the outward pins of the lower connector and the two vertical circuit boards respectively connected to the upper and lower connectors are detachably and vertically connected to two corresponding female connectors of the mainboard separately.